


Call Me Please?

by FiddleStixx



Category: Troye Sivan (Youtube RPF), Troyler - Fandom, Tyler Oakley (Youtube RPF), Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rating: M, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call me please, when you get the chance? I know you're there. Bye Troye." End message.</p><p>Troye Sivan & Tyler Oakley. It sounded nice, but it didn't add up properly and equaled to one hell of a screw up over the deep end of the gene pool that no one saw coming. After an alcohol filled one night stand, Troye discovers something that will change the course of his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Please?

“Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…” Troye slurred as he leaned on Tyler, burying his nose in his neck. “Come onnnn, let’s down back down! I’m ssssssure the other guys will miss us.”

Tyler shook his head, rolling his eyes. He himself was inebriated, but not to the point in which Troye was. That being said, the American had decided that, to save his reputation, the Australian had really had enough alcohol. “No, T-Troye, no more for you, babe.”

“Plllllllease?” Troye managed to get out with his sweetest voice, blinking his eyes like a girl would. “No. That won’t work T.” Tyler laughed, rummaging around in his chino’s pocket for his hotel room keycard. It was obvious in this state that neither of them or at least Troye alone, would make it up the next floor to his own room next to Zoe and Alfie.

Troye frowned, alcohol burning through his veins as Tyler manhandled him inside. Almost immediately, a switch seemed to flick on in Troye’s brain and before he caught up to what he was doing, he had already pinned Tyler against the wall, kissing him roughly. “Shit Ty, you t-taste really goooood.” He moaned loudly.

Tyler was at quite an loss as to what he could do. The part of his brain that might-so-subtly had feelings for Troye pretty much moaned happily along with Troye while the still partly working, rational side of his brain kept buzzing around something of the lines of ‘Get him off me!’. However, he ignored that part, the alcohol seemed to numb it down to a sort of whisper-like consistency compared to the other.

Instead, he decided to take control, literally.

He threw Troye against the wall hard, making a booming sound as he pinned the much younger and slightly shorter boy under him, lilac coloured hair a complete mess from the night’s events of dancing and drinking. The sound that pretty much pushed itself out of Troye’s lips was probably considered illegal, but Tyler wanted to hear more. A lot more.

Sliding them off the wall wasn’t easy being Troye’s perfectly straight teeth had found it’s way to Tyler’s askew bowtie and shirt buttons, but they soon rolled on by the time the first two were undone and possibly bitten off. Troye’s hands were taking care of the rest.

He rucked Troye’s shirt up, groaning as Troye’s lips eased their way down with every button that popped open under his touch. He managed, in his alcohol fueled daze, to somehow slip Troye’s shirt off for his thin body and throw it towards the closed window of the room, where it landed on the paneling and stayed there.

He started to move his hands up and down Troye’s sides as soon as his shirt had flown across the room, bowtie finding it’s way to the mirror on the wall behind them, Tyler’s pants and underwear coming soon after in it’s direction and missing completely, falling to the floor underneath.

Rolling over so Troye was on top of him, he eased him out of his own jeans and home brought Bonds underwear before rolling them back over again, clinging to Troye’s naked waist with his bare legs as his hand scrambled over the bedside drawer to find something to slick himself up with.

Troye on the other hand was rubbing himself up against him, whining coming from his mouth like a dog wanting to be let in out of the rain as his nails dragged down his arm hard. Tyler silenced him with a kiss, kissing his way down Troye’s naked, trembling body with his hands moving down to grab hold of his hips and thighs, drawing him in.

It was about 2:00 in the morning when they finally slammed down into the bed, thoroughly spend and panting hard, breathing seen in the mist of cool air in their room from the temperature outside. Snuggling up next to Tyler, Troye could have sworn he felt a kiss in his hair and some slurred words being spoken to him, but all too soon, his brain caught up and dozed off into darkness., barely managing to register the words.

“I love you.”


End file.
